Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Illness
by Twins4Life
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year begins with a noise in the night. Will Harry be able to defeat Voldemort when they meet again? Will Harry be able to save Dumbledore from his fatal illness? Read to find out!
1. The Dursleys

Chapter 1: The Dursleys

            Harry Potter was the only one awake that night at the house on Privet Drive.  He was up once again, unable to sleep because his thoughts kept drifting back to that terrible day when he lost Sirius.  He was just thinking about how he could have been more responsible, rasher, and have thought about using the mirror to try and contact Sirius.  Was Hermione right?  Did he only care about playing the hero?  A crash somewhere in the house interrupted his thoughts.

            Harry sat up quickly and grabbed his wand in his hand.  He heard nothing unusual, unless you count Dudley's high squeaky snores as something suspicious.  Maybe he was just being to jumpy these days after all that had happened to him.  Harry wondered if maybe he should go look around to see what had made that sound, but then decided against it because the Dursleys would surely wring his neck if they caught him out of bed.

            Eventually Harry put his wand away and laid back down.  He figured that he should try to get some sleep since the Dursleys would most likely have chores for him in the morning.

            As he turned over onto his side, he looked at Hedwig's empty caged and thought about how lonely he was.  Harry couldn't wait till the day when he went back to school.  Maybe he might even get a chance to visit the Borrow this summer.  With thoughts of his friends and the upcoming year, Harry finally drifted into a restless sleep.

            Harry awoke to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. "Great, the Dursleys probably made an awesome breakfast and I definitely won't get any of it."

In a bad mood Harry got dressed and clambered down the stairs.  As he entered the kitchen he saw the three Dursleys sitting around the table.  When Aunt Petunia saw him she stood up and walked over to him saying, "Good morning, Harry.  We were just waiting until you awoke before we ate breakfast.  Here come sit down and I will start serving it."

Puzzling about his Aunt's strange behavior, Harry slowly sat down at the table.  Something did not seem right as Dudley handed him the paper and asked if he wanted to hang out today.  When his Uncle Vernon asked if he had started his papers for Hogwarts, Harry realized there was something very strange going on.  Quickly standing up he blurted out, "I have to go the bathroom." and walked out of the kitchen.

Standing out in the hallway Harry wondered what he should do.  Could they really be the Dursleys or imposters?  Maybe he was just overreacting.  But what he heard next seriously changed his mind.

"Do you think he is suspicious?" asked the Aunt Petunia look alike from the kitchen.

"I can't really tell but if he found out that we aren't his real family the plan will never work." replied the man who looked like his uncle.

"Ok when he comes back just act as natural as possible." suggested the imposter Dudley.

Harry stood there shocked.  How did this happen?  They must be using a polyjuice potion.  He decided that the best way would be to take them by surprise and stun them when he walked in.  So he went into the bathroom and flushed the toilet so they wouldn't be suspicious and walked back towards the kitchen.

 Right when he got to the door he yelled "Stupefy" and then looked in to discover that everyone was stunned.  Harry wasn't sure what he should do but when all a sudden 5 more people evaporated into the kitchen his only solution was to run.

  As he crashed out of the front door he realized he would be unable to outrun them so with a swish of his wand he summoned his Firebolt.  As it came zooming towards him, he jumped on and flew up into the sky spells flying behind him.  Harry took one last look at Number 4 Privet Drive then sped off through the sky.

It was about an hour later when Harry realized he had no coat and also had no idea where he was going.  He would have flown to the Burrow but had no clue how to get there.  So he decided he would head back to the Dursleys to see if anyone was still around.

When Privet Drive came into view, Harry began looking for a place to land before he was seen just in case someone was still at the house.  He figured the best place to land would be a backyard about three or four houses up the street from the Dursleys.  After he landed, he slowly crept through the backyards until he reached his destination.  Coming around to the front yard, hidden by bushes, he saw no one.  He then decided it was safe to walk up and take a peek in the front window.

Crouching down he ran across the driveway and stood up far enough to see into the window.  Right then, as he was scanning the room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Getting ready to pull out his wand he whipped around and…

"Mrs. Figg??" said Harry with his mouth wide open.

"Yes boy it is me.  Mrs. Figg, the one with all the cats.  Now quick, you must follow me back to my house.  It isn't safe here."

"But…what happened? The Dursleys?"

            "Not here, not now boy.  When we reach my house I shall tell you all."

            With that said the two went off towards her house.  Harry wondering what this was all about and if that was truly Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Figg snapping her head everyone which way looking for suspicious people.  Soon enough they reached her house and went inside.

            "What is going on?" blurted Harry.  "The Dursley's weren't really the Dursley's they were death eaters.  They had to have been death eaters!  They were taking the polyjuice potion."

            "Yes, I know.  The ministry informed me about the whole incident around a half an hour ago.  I was supposed to retrieve you if you came back then keep you at my house until the Minister arrives."

            "Oh, but how did this all happen.  I thought Dumbledore had protections around the house.  I thought they couldn't possibly get in."

            "Well the truth is the protections are only strong while Dumbledore himself is strong."

            "But, Mrs. Figg, I thought Dumbledore was strong.  He is the most powerful wizard in the world.  Remember even Voldemort is afraid of him."

            "Yes, boy, he is strong in power, but he hasn't been strong in health since around the time the students left Hogwarts this year.  No one knows what is causing his illness.  He is in magical hospital right now since they are trying to figure out what is wrong with him.  Dear me, maybe I shouldn't have been the one to tell you this."

            Harry was completely devastated at this news.  How would he and the students at Hogwarts and also people throughout the world remain safe if Dumbledore was ill?  He just couldn't be ill. 

            Right at the moment Harry had opened his mouth to ask more questions, Fudge appeared in the room.

            "Come on, Harry.  I have come to take you to Grimmuald Place."


	2. Grimmuald Place

Chapter 2: Grimmuald Place

"Here we are, Harry." said Fudge as they stepped out of the car onto the steps of Grimmuald Place. "I am sure the Weasleys will be arriving soon. They were so worried about you when they heard the news. Now just run along inside. I have to go back to ministry business. You know how it is oh so busy being minister these days." And with those last words, Fudge slid back into the car.

"Great," said Harry to himself. "now he left me here at my dead godfather's house all by myself. This is just where I want to be right now."

Harry slowly opened the door and walked into the house wondering if anyone was there. As he walked into the family room he was greeted by Lupin.

"Hello, Harry, I was wondering if Fudge would finally get you here. You can never trust that minister with anything important these days. Has too much on his mind, seems to end up forgetting a lot." said Lupin with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess he did seem a little distracted. He really wouldn't tell me much either. Said I would learn most of it in time." replied Harry with a questioning look at Lupin. "Well have anything you would like to tell me or will I have to find out for myself like usual?"

"Hmm. Harry, you do have me there. I guess I might as well tell you all I know since you would probably find out from Ron anyways. Dumbledore is ill, Harry."

"Yeah I kinda figured that much out from what Mrs. Figg had said earlier. Well can't someone just cure him? It really can't be that hard. We do have all those healers trained to work and stuff."

"True, Harry, but whatever is wrong with Dumbledore almost seems to be untreatable. This illness could turn out to be fatal in the end."

"There must be something we can do to help. What will Hogwarts do without him?"

"Hogwarts is begin taken over by Professor McGonagall for the time being and as for Dumbledore's illness they are already doing all they can. Trust me, Harry; they are determined to save him."

"I need to lay down." said Harry, simply implying the conversation was over. He didn't want to think any longer about Dumbledore being ill. He needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts.

"Sure, you have had a long day already. Whenever you are ready just come downstairs and I will make us something to eat. You can stay in the same bedroom you did last year if you would like."

"Yeah, ok, thanks." With that Harry headed upstairs.

Harry decided to stay in the same room as he did last year. After making sure Kreacher wasn't in the room, he shut there door and fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

Harry awoke to the voices of his friends.

"Shh, Ginny, you are going to wake him up. Really you don't have to talk so loud."

"Me, talking loud, Ron, you are practically screaming in his ear."

Harry smiled to himself and opened his eyes. It was good to hear his friends again.

"Oh look! Harry is up." said Ginny.

"Yeah, probably cause you woke him up with your LOUD voice."

"No, Ron, I really think it's the fact that you are sitting on my arm that woke me up." retorted Harry.

"Oh, sorry mate. I didn't know."

"Well I hope you didn't know or else you were purposely inflicting pain on me." laughed Harry.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from downstairs. "Kids, time for dinner."

The three of them took off running down the stairs.

"I just realized how hungry I am." said Harry.

"Yeh, well I'm pretty sure mom is cooking you a huge meal, so you better be really hungry. She was so glad that she was going to see you this summer. Not that she was happy about the Death Eaters coming after you or anything." replied Ron.

When the three entered the kitchen they saw Fred and George sitting there with Mrs. Wealsey and Lupin. It seemed as if Fred and George were arguing about something with their mom. The only part of the fight Ron, Harry, and Ginny picked up was, "You're not allowed. You're too young. What if something happened to you?"

"They're at it again." muttered Ron. "They really have been arguing about this all summer."

"Arguing about what?" asked Harry.

"It's along story. We'll tell you about it later." responded Ginny before she walked over to the stove to help her mother.

"Harry, my friend, it is really good to see you again." exclaimed George from across the kitchen.

"Yes, Harry it truly is." remarked Fred. "How about you come and sit…"

"Here!" finished George patting the seat next to him.

Harry walked over to where Fred and George were waiting and was about to sit down when Ginny walked over and pulled something off of the chair.

"Really you guys, don't you think someone might realize that your trying to play your sticking bottoms prank after you have already done it ten times this summer." said Ginny. "Honestly Harry you must be more careful these days. The twins take their job of being pranksters and developing new items for their store very seriously."

"I guess they do." responded Harry. "Now really guys what does sticking bottom prank do?" he asked turning to the twins.

"Well it really is one of our greatest inventions yet. It's amazing how well it works. You can barely see is there and once you sit on it, it doesn't come off for about an hour. So until it wears off the person is stuck to the chair. It's great for making someone really late for class. Would you like to buy some?" remarked George.

Before Harry could respond, Mrs. Weasley walked over to the table with the food. "No boys, Harry would not like to by any of your projects. He truly is a good young man."

Harry felt a little twinge of guilt at this statement since he actually gave the money to the twins so they would be able to start their joke shop. But Harry believed that although Mrs. Weasley wouldn't admit it, she had to be proud of her sons and how well they did starting their own business.

After they all finished their dinner, they were excused to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the night. Fred and George left saying they had business they had to attend to and Harry, Ron, and Ginny went upstairs to the room the boys would be staying in to talk. Harry quickly explained all that had happened to him that morning then asked for information on what the twins had been arguing about earlier.

"Well you see, Harry, ever since Dumbledore took ill there have been more and more attacks by Death Eaters in both the magical and muggle worlds. The Order has constantly been trying to recruit more and more fighters for their cause. Fred and George both want to help and join the order, but obviously mom won't let them so they have been fighting with her about it all summer." explained Ron.

"Yes but although mom said no we believe the twins have been sneaking off to

secretly to help the order. We have asked them but they won't even give us a hint about what they are doing." added Ginny.

"Why doesn't your mom let them join? They really are capable of taking care of their selves by now and anyways aren't they old enough to do what they want without your mom interfering?"

"Yes they are old enough to make their own decisions on what they want to do without mom stopping them, but only if they don't want a place to get free food. Mom would seriously disown them if they joined. She just is afraid that they will get hurt or killed and she could never bear that." answered Ginny.

"Anyways, Harry, did you see the new broomsticks that came out? They are awesome. I wonder if mom would ever let me get one. Maybe I would be a better keeper if I had one." announced Ron changing the topic.

"Na, I haven't seen them yet. Remember Ron this is my first day back in the magical world." answered Harry.

"Ok I will go get my broomstick magazine. I'll be right back."

Harry looked closely at Ginny for the first time since they got to Grimmuald place. She seemed different. More mature somehow. He really didn't know what to say to her except… "So Ginny are you going out with anyone?"

"No, I thought about it and I guess I never really liked Dean Thomas that much. He just really wasn't my type."

"Oh." Harry had just realized how stupid that question sounded. Why had he ever said that?

"Well then are you still going out with Cho? You seemed very close last year."

"No, we actually broke up before the end of the year. It was pretty hard to go out with someone who cried every time you hung out."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't be sorry. I really have gotten over her."

"Yeh, that's kewl."

When Ron walked in the room a second later, Harry mentally thanked him for coming back so soon. He really couldn't think of anything else to say to Ginny. For some reason he was almost nervous around her this summer. He had no idea why though.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in the bedroom and talked about Quidditch until Mrs. Weasley came upstairs to tell them to go to bed. After Ginny left the room, the boys changed and laid down, quickly falling asleep. Harry's first day back in the magical world had ended.


	3. Hermione's Visit

Chapter 3: Hermione's Arrival

Harry awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed seeing Ron had already left the room. When he opened the door, Harry saw Hermione and Ron standing there. He didn't have anytime to say anything before Hermione grab him into a quick hug.

"Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you." said Hermione giving him a quick peck on the cheek before releasing him from her grasp. "You have grown since the end of the year."

"Um…yeh, Hermione, sure." mumbled Harry. "You have grown too."

"Yep I guess I have." answered Hermione with a giggle.

"So guys, want to go get breakfast?" asked Ron trying to break the moment of awkward silence.

"Sure," said Hermione, "your mom always makes the best food. You guys have to tell me all about what you have done since I last saw you."

With that the three ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley who told them to sit down and wait.

"Will someone please run upstairs and tell the twins and Ginny that breakfast is ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I will!" answered Harry and with that he took off in a run up the stairs.

Harry first went to get the twins. As he approached he saw smoke coming from under the door. Then he heard a loud bang and Fred cursing. Very quietly and very carefully Harry walked up to the door and knocked. It was George who stuck he head put the door.

"Hi-ya Harry. And what would you like this very fine morning?"

"Um nothing really. I just ran up to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Ok we'll be down in a bit. We just need to finish something we are working on."

With that George slammed the door and Harry walked off down the hallway towards Ginny's room. He knocked but heard nothing inside the room, instead he saw the bathroom door open and Ginny step out. Ginny, who was in a bath towel, blushed bright red and hurriedly walked towards her room. As she neared the room she tripped right in front of Harry and fell face forward. Ginny, attempting to keep the towel around herself, crawled quickly into her bedroom where she slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile Harry just stood there and didn't know what to say. He felt awful and wondered how bad he embarrassed Ginny. He hoped she wasn't mad enough not to talk to him. His thoughts where interrupted by Ginny shouting, "Do you need something, Harry?"

"Uh I was supposed to tell you breakfast was ready." and with that he hurried back downstairs.

After eating breakfast, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry spent the afternoon talking in the sitting room. They might have sat there all day but Mrs. Weasley came in to announce that they were going to visit Dumbledore that afternoon. She made them a quick lunch then shooed them upstairs to get ready. They all met once again in front of the fireplace where Mrs. Weasley explained what they were to do.

"Ok, children, we are going to use Floo Powder to go visit Dumbledore."

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, where is he right now?" asked Harry.

"Oh, dear, he is at Hogwarts. Now, Ron, you first. Then you, Hermione. Harry and Ginny you will go together since Harry seems to always get lost when we use Floo Powder. Now just wait outside the fireplace you arrive in and I will be there momentarily. Ok now let's get on our way."


	4. An Early Visit to Hogwarts

Chapter 4: An Early Visit to Hogwarts

Harry grabbed Gin's hand and jumped into the Floo Network. "Hogwarts!" he shouted.

They tumbled out of the fireplace onto Snape. "Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Supposedly visiting Dumbledore. It's not like we purposely landed on you." snapped back Harry as he brushed ashes off his jeans. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything.

"Ok, well I believe it's time to go, Harry. Goodbye, Professor," Ginny said quickly worrying Harry would get into an argument.

"Yes, Potter, I believe you and your little girlfriend should run along."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand before he could replay and yanked him out of the room.

"Why did you do that, Gin?"

"It's really not worth it to get into a fight with Snape even before school starts. The two of you really need to grow up."

"Come on. He started it like usual."

"Doesn't matter. We really need to go before mum begins to worry."

With that the two of them dashed up the stairs towards the infirmary.

"HARRY!" exclaimed Hermione darting out from the infirmary. "We were so worried when you didn't show up behind us. What happened?"

"Somehow we come out in Snape's office. It wasn't the most pleasant thing."

"Oh, Harry, please tell me you didn't get into a fight with him already."

"No, but I was very close. If only Gin didn't make me leave."

"Harry, Hermione," came Ron's voice from inside the infirmary, "Dumbledore is ready to see us."

As they walked in Harry realized he was actually nervous about seeing Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always seemed powerful and in control. What if that had all changed now that he became sick? Harry could sense Hermione felt the same way as she seemed to tense up when they walked into the room.

"Hello students." said Dumbledore from the hospital bed.

Harry thought he looked almost content. With a slight twinkle in his eye Dumbledore nodded to each of them. Harry sighed with relief. Dumbledore was alright.

"Hi professor. Ready for school to start again?" asked Harry who couldn't think of anything else more important to say.

"Yes, Harry, actually I am. It will be great to see the students again. They mean so much to me. Hopefully you have been behaving over the summer. No inappropriate magic or actions might I presume?" Dumbledore questioned with a slight smile.

"You could say I have been really 'clean' professor. Just had a little run in with some disguised Death Eaters. Nothing really new or exciting."

Dumbledore laughed at this causing the mood in the room to lighten. The conversation took off from there. The adults talking with Dumbledore about many things but not really discussing anything important about the Order in front of the children. Slowly the sun out of the window went down and they soon found themselves having to say goodbye. Finally they took off walking to the fireplace.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were supposed to go to McGonagall's office to use her fireplace connected to the floo network. Walking down the steps they ran into a woman they never saw before.

"Oh my gosh! I am terribly sorry!" exclaimed the woman as she dumped water she was carrying onto Harry's robes. "Wait, you are Harry Potter aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied not liking how everyone knew who he was.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." she said her eyes lingering on his scar. "My name is Kailey Gill. I am the new Defense against Dark Arts teacher for this year. I just got here from the United States and am busy getting settled so I better go. Sorry I couldn't stay and chat."

Harry could say think of nothing to say but a soft 'bye'. He was too tongued tied at Kailey's beauty to respond. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very good tan. Her slim figure only helped her look more gorgeous.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron as she walked off, "I think Defense will be my favorite class this year!"

With a smack from both Ginny and Ron they headed off toward Mcgonagall's again. Although the rest were carrying on a conversation Harry had his mind elsewhere. Something about Kailey struck him as odd. She was just too something. He couldn't quite place it. His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny grabbed his hand and jumped into the fireplace shouting out 'Grimmuald Place!'


End file.
